


Family

by broadbeard25



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Rayla recounts her history with family.





	Family

It was a wonderful, sunny day, and Rayla, Ezran, and Callum were walking through the woods. Ezran quickly jogged up to Rayla’s side.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he said.

“Sure. Why not.” She responded.

“You don’t have to answer but…what were your parents like?” he asked, hesitantly. 

Rayla froze. Ezran stopped too.

“That’s a loaded question.” She said, looking up. It was getting late, and she pointed this out to the group, and suggested they stop. No one spoke as they gathered firewood and set up to sleep for the night. They all fell asleep in complete silence, other than the gentle crackling of the fire. All except Rayla, who climbed down from her tree and walked over to Ezran. She shook him gently.

“Huh? Wha- what’s going on?” he said, rubbing his eyes. Rayla sat down, crossing her legs.

“I want to talk to you. About what you said earlier. I’ve never spoken with anyone about it. But you’re easy to talk to. Callum is still sleeping. I’ll tell him eventually but…not right now. I’m not even sure I want to tell you, but I think it’s time I told someone. And you have a natural charm that just makes you so…persuasive.” She smiled and ruffled his hair. He giggled. The tone immediately shifted back to the topic at hand.

“I never really knew my parents. I have some memories of them but they’re all fuzzy. Like a smudged drawing. I only really know what I’ve been told. There was a battle, and my parents fled, and left me behind. When the dust cleared, I was alone. I walked and walked and walked until my feet were raw. I was filthy, my clothes were tattered, and I had no tears left. I collapsed from exhaustion, and woke up in a bed. I didn’t know how I got there, but I knew I was warm, and I could smell something delicious. I tried to get up but every muscle in my body was screaming out in pain. As I fell back into the bed, a figure came over and tucked me back in. I fell back asleep and when I woke up, that same figure was standing over me, a smile on his face, holding a bowl of soup. My eyes jolted open, and I remember the fear I felt.”

Many Years Ago

“Who are you?” Rayla asked. The man smiled.

“My name is Runaan. Do not be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm.” He said.

“Please, eat this. You have suffered a great deal, and must recover your strength. What’s your name?” he asked kindly. Rayla did not respond. She simply took the bowl and sniffed it. After deciding it probably wasn’t poisoned she began to eat. She took it slow at first but gave in to ravenous hunger and devoured the bowl of soup. 

“So, what’s your name? I don’t know if you maybe missed that in the sounds of you eating.” He laughed dryly, but stopped and let it trail off as soon as he noticed Rayla was not smiling.

“I’ll let you get some more sleep. I’ll be back soon.” He gave a faint smile and left. Rayla fell back asleep and woke up with a pair of clothes sat out for her. She got up, and whilst her body still hurt, it was bearable. She got dressed, and decided to explore.

As she wandered the house, she noticed that it was very beautiful. Every inch of this place had been shown immense care and attention. She noticed some artwork of two people, one of which she recognised as Runaan. The other man was new to her. Based on the images, they were very close. She wondered who the other figure was. 

She went back to where the bed was and found Runaan cooking something. Probably more soup.

“Ah, there you are! I was wondering where you went, little one. Dinner’s almost ready.” He said, continuing to stir the soup.

“I have a question.” Rayla stated after a short silence.

“I’m listening.”

“Who’s the man in the paintings upstairs?” she asked. Runaan laughed.

“Ah, I see you’ve seen the most beautiful man in the world. The paintings don’t do him justice really. You’ll meet him soon enough. He is my husband, after all. Now, let’s eat!” he said, handing a bowl to Rayla.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

“Kouru. Are you going to tell me your name?” he replied.

“Rayla.” She said after a pause. 

“That’s a nice name.” he said, and they sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

As it grew late, Runaan tucked Rayla into bed and went upstairs. The next morning, Rayla woke up, and seen two figures. Runaan, and Kouru.

“Ah, she rises with the sun! It’s almost poetry.” Runaan said.

“Especially since she’s not a sun elf.” Kouru added. 

“You must be the most beautiful man in the world that Runaan told me about. Pleased to meet you.” said Rayla, formality radiating off her tone and posture as she extended a hand.

Kouru looked at the now blushing Runaan and knelt down to shake Rayla’s hand. She smiled in response, and they sat down to eat. Afterwards, Runaan broke the silence.

“Rayla, we have to talk.” He said, a strictness to his voice that Rayla had not heard before.

“You have to make a choice. There is an orphanage not far from here where you can go and live until you are old enough to be independent. Or, you can stay here with us. We’ll raise you as our own. The choice is yours.” He said. Rayla could almost hear his heart break at the thought of having to give her up. Kouru held his hand and rubbed his thumb.

“I like you guys. I wanna stay here.” She said, smiling and bubbly. Runaan stood up and left without another word. Rayla could hear crying from the next room.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked. Kouru shook his head.

“You will understand in time Rayla. But just know that he is not crying tears of sorrow. He’s happy. Happier than he has ever been.” Kouru spoke with a softness and warmth on his face that conveyed to Rayla the purest form of love. Even as a child, she knew how much they loved each other. She left the table and went to where Runaan was. He wiped his eyes and looked at her.

“Hello Rayla. Is everything alright?” he asked.

“Everything is fine.” She said, hugging his arm. They sat there, just the two of them, for a while, and Rayla fell asleep. She woke up back in bed, tucked in. Safe, and loved.

Several days now had passed, and Rayla was filthy. She had been bathed when she first arrived, but not since. She was getting filthy again. She needed a bath.

“Come on Rayla, it’s bath time!” Runaan shouted. He had looked high and low for her but could not find her anywhere. She was hiding from him because she did not want a bath. Rayla hated water. Runaan did not know she hated water, but he did know she was dirty and needed a bath. Eventually, he found her hiding in a cupboard, and lifted her over to the bath. She grabbed the edges of the tub and resisted every step of the way. Runaan had to call in reinforcements. Kouru arrived and together they tried to gently coax her in. They finally won by telling her that she could either suffer now by having a bath or suffer later by finally smelling herself. Once she was in the bath, Runaan tried to make it fun by styling her hair in funny ways, or telling her jokes. She soon forgot all about the water.

As the years went by, Rayla grew up and trained with Runaan. She had tantrums and fights, but ultimately, her love never diminished. As far as she was concerned, her birth parents were dead. Runaan and Kouru were the only parents she needed. They loved her, and raised her, and she soon found out why Runaan cried that day. They could never have biological children. But when Rayla showed up, they no longer needed to. She was all they had ever wanted and more. She could never repay them for all they had done for her.

******************

“So that’s the whole story of my life pretty much. Runaan was there on the night of the mission. And I may have lost him, but now…now I have you and Callum. “ Ezran smiled.

“That was a beautiful story, but we should probably go to bed.” 

“That’s true. Let’s sleep. Sweet dreams, little one.”


End file.
